Mira's Thought's
by ScarletLillies
Summary: Find out what Mira thinks about all the 'couples' in Fairy Tail! Whether she thinks they should be together or not, these, are Mira's Thought's!
1. Chapter 1

_**Mira P.O.V.**_

"Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, Lucy?" Natsu said in response.

"I-I love you, Natsu." Lucy said.

"I love you too, Natsu." Natsu said.

And...kiss!

Oh, If only that could happen in real life, I thought, Natsu and Lucy make such a great couple. They totally need to hook up already. I keep having to drop hints about it to Natsu and Lucy, but they're _too dense_ to realize.

Even Lucy doesn't realize. I mean, Natsu definatly likes Lucy. He always wants to be around her, he doesn't like it when people hurt her and he even sneaks into her house to see her. And he sleeps in her bed...with her...like a couple would! If that doesn't scream he likes her, then I don't know what does.

Honestly, if they don't get together soon, then I'll force them together. I'll do it. Lucy does like Natsu just A: She won't admit it or B: She's scared of Lisanna. Lisanna will be fine with it, just as long as Natsu is happy, if not, then, Lucy might as well not be in a relationship with him.

And when Natsu is with Lucy, she always blushes when he says something nice to her. And come on, can you possibly forget the time where Natsu uprooted the towns precious Sakura Tree for Lucy just so she could see the rainbow blossoms. Natsu definatly likes her. It's pretty obvious.

I'm always putting people together as couples in Fairy Tail. Like Gray and Juvia, Gajeel and Levy, Erza and Jellal, Natsu and Lucy. They're all just too dense to realize they're true feelings for one another. I support them as couples ya know?

I even come up with cute little couple names for them. I only have Natsu and Lucy's. NaLu. Na is for Natsu and Lu is for Lucy. I think it's pretty darn cute. When they become a couple, I'm going to have to tell them that. Tehe.

Oh, and also another thing I realized that comes to the conclusion of Natsu liking her is when Gray 'flirts' (as so called by Juvia) with Lucy, Natsu gets really pissed off (as so called by Erza). Which then leads to Natsu and Gray fighting and getting their butts kicked by Erza. Ah, love.

It's so wonderful. So by this interpretation, we can tell that Natsu wants to be the only one to 'love' Lucy. Not in _that_ way. No no no. But as in a couple way.

I also see Lucy day-dreaming a lot. Maybe she is day-dreaming about the perfect date with Natsu. I should drop more hints... Maybe not. I'll just tell her straight forward to ask Natsu out whether she wants to or not. Hmm scratch that, we can't have a forceful love. I'll just drop more hints. I want their relationship to progress on its own.

But they're just so cute! I thought smiling about the two.

* * *

**Author's Note: So what do you think? Post a review of what couple I should do next for Mira's Thoughts. I'll take any couple except a couple that involves Mirajane. Thanks!**

**Baii-Baii!~**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Mira P.O.V.**_

"Oi, Salamander! Let's fight!" Gajeel shouted to Natsu.

"Gajeel! You can't fight your comrades." Levy scolded him.

"But Ice Pants and Salamander do it all the time!" Gajeel retorted.

"Well, maybe you could do something else other than fighting and eating all the time!" Levy said.

That shut Gajeel right up.

Oh Gajeel and Levy, another really cute couple I would like to see together. Gajeel is just dense, and Levy only wants to believe he is an annoying jerk. Although he has saved her a few times. That little girl should appreciate Gajeel more! Gajeel may be an iron-butt-head, but somewhere deep inside that metal heart of his, is a special place for the love of his life. That 'love of his life' better be Levy! Or Gajeel might end up murdered...

I don't think I can rant on and on about them being a couple like what I do with Natsu and Lucy. Gajeel and Levy are cute together, that's all I can say. They're complete opposites, so of course they attract! I have a really scientific explanation for that, but I don't want to explain it.

Gajeel is big, sometimes (most of the times) mean, kinda scary, he eats iron, plays great (horrible) music, his head is denser than metal, literally, and he beats the crap out of people. Levy is small, sweet and kind to everyone, likes to eat little things like salad or something, she _reads _books, she's on the same level of smartistics as Albert Einstein, and she wouldn't hurt a fly. Complete oppisites, yet they attract to each other.

That is loves job right there.

Yet sometimes, they will probably fight (assuming they're a couple) and get angry with each other. But you know who will apologize first? Gajeel. Not Levy. The man has to do it or else they're not a man. Oh my, I'm turning into Elfman.

I just know Gajeel has a good heart. If he didn't, then he wouldn't be getting Levy a special present for her birthday. How do I know this. I'm like the Queen of Couples, I know everything that goes on between people. Lucy says I'm creepy. Oh well.

But seriously, Gajeel and Levy need to hook up. They're just so cute together! I came up with a couple name for them too. Gavi. It's not the best, but you could also do GaLe. It changes from time to time. It just depends on how I fee or something. But none of that nonsense! Gajeel and Levy! Gotta get 'em together!

How will I do that?

Four words for you guys. Son. Of. A. Gun.

Couples and relationships are harder than you think. Especially if you're the one planning them.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, finished with chapter two. Finally. Sorry If I don't post a lot for like a week or so, I finished watching FullMetal Alchemist (gonna go onto Brotherhood) and now every time I think about it, I cry. I'm in miny depression. Don't worry I get them all the time. But this ones serious. Oh well! Hoped you like my new chappy and I'm really sorry for short chapters. It's hard to come up with things like this.

**Baii-Baii!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Mira P.O.V._**

Laxus and Lisanna. I find them an...interesting couple. They're aren't the kind to really go together. They're not exactly opposites, nor are they the same. They're a couple that's just so different, you wouldn't think for them to be a couple.

I mean Laxus is a stuck up, dick-head as Natsu says. And Lisanna is sweet and kind. Laxus' power is way over the top, and Lisanna's is, well, not over the top.

I started shipping them as a couple (like my new word shipping?) when we were at Tenroujima. Laxus was 'mesmerized' that Lisanna 'came back from the dead'. And he started 'playing' with her face like pulling her cheeks and patting her head. It was only _one _moment of them together, but I found it so cute. And that's when I started thinking they could be a great couple!

Most people would _not _agree with me. Only because, well, they're just too different. They're not opposites, and they're not the same. What are they then? I don't know. All I know is that they would be cute together. Only, you know, if Laxus wasn't a 'dick-head' and was more kind. He is kind as it is, but he just acts like a total boss. And not the good kind.

In that relationship, there would be a lot of fighting and yelling. Lets hope that by the wedding, they solve that problem. And when they have kids, they don't fight infront of them. Yes, I'm already planning for them to get married and have kids. I do that with most couples in Fairy Tail. If I ship the couple, then I ship them.

But I did see something that made me think that Lisanna likes Laxus. Laxus was out on a job for like three days, and during those three days, Lisanna was down in the dumps. When Laxus came back, I could see her face light up with happiness. It may not mean anything to other people, but it means a lot to me.

Lisanna likes Laxus.

Also Laxus seems to almost 'smile' when he's around Lisanna. Like he enjoys her company. Like he likes her. They should be a couple. End of story. No matter if the world is against them being a couple, I will always ship them!

Ah love, it's so beautiful.

* * *

Authors Note: So what do you think of chapter 3? I know a lot of people probably don't 'ship' Laxus and Lisanna, but I do and it is _my _fan-fiction. Also NaluAngel asked for it in the reviews, so I granted her wish. If you guys want me to do a couple _you _ship, then tell me in the reviews and I'll do it. Unless it's a couple that consists of Mirajane. Then I can't do it. Unless Mira is thinking about a certain runes-mage she likes. Lol, just kidding. So yeah. Blooming Love will be updated today or tomorrow. Depends.

**Baii-Baii!~**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Mira P.O.V._**

"Gray-sama!" Juvia said with hearts in her eyes.

"Stay away from me!" Gray yelled at her, running away.

Gray and Juvia. To tell you the truth, I don't 'ship' them as much as I do with other couples. It almost seems like a one-sided relationship. Juvia loves Gray. Gray doesn't seem to return those feelings back to her. Maybe it will take some time? Maybe he needs a good knock to the head? I don't know. Juvia tries her hardest for him, and Gray just doesn't care, he is _freaked _out by it. Juvia may be a little creepy and stalker-like sometimes, but she loves Gray, and he doesn't...how do I explain this. He doesn't 'notice'? He must notice though. Gray just runs away from it, like it's a problem. If he wants to fix this 'problem', he has to face it head on, like a true man would. Or a Natsu. But lets not get over-complicated here.

I just can't talk about them as much as I can with other soon-to-be-couples. It's complicated. I would like to help them, but I know some people find me annoying when I stick my nose into other business. I want their love to develop on it's own. I mean, with Natsu and Lucy and Gajeel and Levy, we all know they already like each other, just afraid to admit it. Gray _does _see Juvia as a friend, but nothing more. Juvia sees Gray as the love of her life. How can we help these two?

Give it more time? Give Gray a knock to the head? We do have Erza for that. It's just hard to explain what we can do with them. We actually have nothing to explain them. But you know, they are a soon-to-be-couple. They have their moments. I must support them as much as I can.

If they will be in a relationship though, Juvia will need to learn to not be so stalker-like and creepy and weird when she's with Gray, or else things will go down hill fast.

Yeah, you get my point. I don't need to talk about them anymore. You all get their whole dilemma and stuff. I'm gonna go now. Bye.

* * *

Authors Note: Sorry for a crappy chapter this week. I didn't have many ideas I could use for this couple. I don't ship them as hard as some other couples. Gomennasai! I promise a better chapter next week. It might be better. I will give you a sneak peak of who the couple is gonna be. They are a certain couple that grew up together in a tower. I will start changing the layout of my chapters. Just a little though. But I won't add a title for the chapter. So yeah! Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review if you want. And tell me in the reviews also what couple I should do next! Remember it has to be a reasonable couple. One that Mira can talk/think about.

**Baii-Baii!~**


	5. Chapter 5: My excuse

**Hey guys! I know I said I would do Romeo and Wendy this week for a chapter, but I didn't have time. I'm really sorry! I'm just really busy this weekend with homework and don't have time to update. I apologize! But I will try and have a new chapter next week so just be patient please. I'm really sorry about this, but I have to get my school work done before I do fan-fiction. I'm sorry once again, and I'll see you next week!**

**Baii-Baii!~**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Mira P.O.V.**_

"Hey Wendy, do you wanna go on a job together?" Romeo asked the little dragon slayer.

"Sure, Romeo-kun." Wendy said cheerfully.

Romeo and Wendy are so cute together! Young love is the best thing ever! And when it's at their age, it's even better! If you hook them up now, they will (hopefully) stay together in the future. But come on, these two little kids are adorable and meant for each other.

Romeo would stand up for Wendy and protect her if she was in trouble. Wendy would take care of Romeo's wounds from battle. Oh so kawaii!

I'm getting a little to into my fantasies. But they are so freakin' adorable together!

"Hey Mira. What are you thinking about that's making you make that face?" Lucy asked as she came over to the bar.

"Oh something." I said a little to casually.

Lucy would be scarred if she knew what went on in my head.

Back to Romeo and Wendy.

All I can say is that they are so kawaii together! There's nothing more to say really. And they would be such great Husband and Wife. But first they got to be boyfriend and girlfriend. I can come up with something.

* * *

**Author's Note:** **You're welcome minna! I produced a chapter after so long. Writing chapters takes effort, which I don't have much of. I know it's short, it should be longer after this whole time I've been away, but be happy you got a chapter. I will do Jerza next. And I promise to make it longer and really freakin amazing! It's Spring Break so I can make new chapters! I might even start a new story! I might even make a one-shot. I don't have enough effort for that much crap! :3 So yeah. Review if you liked it...? I'll see you soon**

**Baii-Baii Reader-san!~**


End file.
